User blog:Nicholas-Cornish/Arkham Knight Sidemissions
I'm excited for the upcoming game, Batman: Arkham Knight, I've researched each of the previous Arkham Games and I've got an idea as to which characters will be in the game. Man-Bat Why? Man-Bat hasn't been in a single Arkham Game yet, it was believed that he was referenced in Batman: Arkham Origins, but the evidence showed that he wasn't. Since he hasn't appeared in an Arkham Game yet, it's likely that he will be in the new one as part of a side mission. The Side Mission This I'm actually not sure about what type of side mission this would be, maybe he comes up with some sort of formula that will turn him back to normal, but someone steals the chemicals needed and he asks Batman to help him get them back, unlikely but not an impossibility. Killer Moth Why? Like Man-Bat, Killer Moth hasn't appeared in a single Arkham Game, he has been referenced in one of them when a cacoon is seen hanging from the ceiling, inspite him being referenced, he hasn't appeared in person in a single game, so like Man-Bat, he might appear in the new game, The Side Mission Now, in all honesty, I don't know much about Killer Moth, this is since I've only seen him in the first Batman Lego game, where he wasn't portrayed as a major threat, and the Teen Titans series, where his portrayal doesn't match the way he's described. The side mission could be that he's trained several people to take down Batman and Batman beats down Killer Moth's henchmen and tracks Moth down Calendar Man Why? In Batman: Arkham City, he does have a side mission where you just talk to him, but after the side mission is complete, he is shown to have escaped, he appeared in Origins, but that was a prequel, so he might still be at large, so his escape could have forbode his appearance in Arkham Knight. Also, Arkham Knight takes place during Halloween, a holiday, which is something you know Calendar Man can't resist The Side Mission Since Calendar Man is a serial killer, the side mission might be that he's commited murders and Batman has to track him down, similar to Hush's side mission in Arkham City Anarky Why? In the Arkham Knight E3 demo, there are two Anarky Tags, hinting a possible return. Personally, I hope he does, he was a cool villain in Arkham Origins The Side Mission He would probably be back to his old tricks, if he does return, he might try something different, but if he is in it, only time will tell Clayface Why? Yes, I know that Basil Karlo was killed at the end of Arkham City, but what some people might not know is that there were 8 Clayface's, also, Clayface is one of Batman's biggest enemies, even though this is a serious long shot, it's too early to rule it as impossible The Side Mission Honestly, I'm not really sure Clock King Why? Alright, now, in all honesty, this is majorly unlikely, Clock King is not a well known villain in the Batman Universe, but in truth, that's why I think he could appear in Arkham Knight, in each Arkham Game, they show you more obscure villains, example, Arkham Asylum featured Scarecrow, Bane, Poison Ivy etc. Arkham City featured less known characters, such as Hush, Talia Al Ghul, Solomon Grundy and Azrael, then Origins introduced alot of villains which I would be surprised if anyone has heard of, such as Anarky, Shiva, Copperhead, Electrocutioner etc. Since each game introduces more obsucre villains, it's possible that Arkham Knight may do the same The Side Mission I'm guessing, something to do with clocks Category:Blog posts